Grim
The Grim is an omen of death, which is reputed to bring about the demise of the person who encounters it. The Grim takes the shape of a large, black, spectral dog. Perhaps the most well-known of omens,This is judging by the fact that in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban "nearly everybody else the class clapped their hands to their mouths in horror" at the mention of the Grim, despite it being their first Divination lesson. Obviously the Grim must have enough renown so that even students know of it. the Grim has earned infamy throughout the Wizarding world and is considered to be one of the worst, if not the worst, omens around. Biology and physical description The Grim takes the form of a jet-black dog of giant, bear-like size, and is pertained to be spectral. It has a pair of yellow eyes that can gleam in an ominous way. Harry Potter's 'encounters' with the Grim At one point in life prior to 1993, Ron's uncle Bilius was rumored to have seen a Grim and died a day later. In 1993, after accidentally inflating his aunt, Marjorie Dursley, Harry Potter ran away from number 4 Privet Drive, and by the time he reached Magnolia Crescent he witnessed "the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes".Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban — The Knight Bus. Shocked, he stepped backwards and fell off the curb, into the street, and inadvertently summoned the Knight Bus to his rescue. By the time Harry had got back up again, the creature has vanished. Harry, describing it as "like a dog... but massive", departed for Diagon Alley. Whilst in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, he noticed a book, entitled Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming with the front cover depicting a large black dog with gleaming eyes, strikingly similar to the one he witnessed on Magnolia Crescent. The term 'Grim' was only first mentioned to Harry by Professor Trelawney during a Divination lesson studying the art of Tessomancy. When the tea leaves revealed the Grim, a horrified Professor Trelawney informed Harry, that the Grim is the possible omen of death. Harry's stomach "lurched" upon remembering he had witnessed the dog at Magnolia Crescent.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban — Talons and Tea Leaves. Later, during a Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Harry saw a "the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog" in the topmost empty row of seats,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban — Grim Defeat. which wildly distracted him. When he glanced back, the dog had disappeared. Seconds later approximately one-hundred Dementors entered the proximity of the stadium, causing Harry to fall unconscious, plummeting fifty feet from his broom (in the film, Harry saw it high in the clouds while chasing after the Golden Snitch, before having to dodge several Dementors, and eventually falling off his broom). The 'Grim' Harry witnessed on multiple occasions was revealed to be Sirius Black in his Animagus form, who had recently escaped from Azkaban Prison. Therefore, Harry actually never witnessed the Grim, only believing he had done so. Although he was prophesied the Grim by Trelawney, like many of her other prophecies, it did not come true. Scepticism regarding the Grim Hermione Granger highly doubted the Grim's status as an omen of death, thinking that if the Grim even existed, it was most likely the cause of death rather than an omen, as people who ever saw it would die of fear; she took Ron's claim that his Uncle Bilius died twenty-four hours after seeing a Grim as proof to her belief. She also grew so tired of Professor Trelawney's continuous predictions regarding the Grim, such that when she claimed to see it in a crystal ball, she stalked out of class and never returned. Also, the assistant in Flourish and Blotts may have expressed a degree of scepticism, as he discouraged Harry from buying Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming, saying "Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you. You'll start seeing death omens everywhere, it's enough to frighten anyone to death". Behind the scenes *The chapter in which Harry falls from his broom during a Quidditch match after seeing what he believed to be the Grim is aptly named "Grim Defeat". *The Grim appears to be based on the Black Shuck of English folklore, or the Cù Sìth of Scottish mythology, black dogs which also signal death. *The Grim being a large black dog and the black shuck appear to be no coincidence as Black's nickname is Padfoot, this being one of the many alternate names of 'black ghostly dog' figures, and Black's transformed appearance is like that of the Grim. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Grim is shown as a gigantic black shadow in the sky. In the book, the Grim is seen standing on the topmost seats in the Quidditch field. The same for the game. *The Grim may also be based on the Barghest, a large black dog in English legend. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the Grim (Sirius Black) appears on a roundabout in the playground. *The Grim could be based on the urban legend of Cadejo Negro, a large black dog with glowing red eyes that is said to kill travellers at night. This beast is said to be stopped by it opposite, the Cadejo Blanco who protects travelers. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Death Category:Dogs Category:Omens